


ShuMika Week 2020

by blaziken



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Poetry, Shu and mika are soft, Shu has a panic attack, i wrote a sonnet because shu and mika make me feels things, some blood and coughing in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaziken/pseuds/blaziken
Summary: A collection of drabbles created for ShuMika Week 2020! Prompts I chose will be updated as I upload them!Day 1: MaintenanceDay 2: Hurt/ComfortDay 3: Masquerade Ball + Clockwork (poem)Day 4: HanahakiDay 5: Teddy Bear
Relationships: Itsuki Shuu/Kagehira Mika
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76





	1. Your Special Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika takes a nap and Shu performs maintenance. Kisses are nice~

It had been a hard day for Mika, harder than he'd like to admit. Since returning from France, Shu had been putting them both through their paces with all the new inspiration and technique he'd had time to consider whilst in Paris, but on top of the new responsibilities Mika had forced upon himself as a third year, he was burning himself out far quicker than he was used to. Even when Shu was training them in their most aggressive state, Mika had never felt this drained. 

He dropped his school bag in his room in Shu's grand house and sighed into the space. Shu was at the CosPro building having a meeting with Ibara or something (Mika wasn't particularly partial to the details), so he had no idea when Shu would be home. It wasn't particularly an issue, but this was Mika's first free evening after school in a while, so he loathed to let it go to waste, but he was just so _tired._ He didn't bother making any food for himself, he wasn't completely confident he wouldn't end up burning whatever he attempted, so instead he opted to just slip into some comfortable clothes and just… pause for a moment. 

He made his way to Shu's room with the intention of rooting around his sewing room for _something_ he could occupy himself with but instead… Shu's large, velvety armchair looked particularly inviting to Mika in his current state.

_'Nnnn jus' five minutes, Oshi-san won't mind…'_ he thought to himself, making his way to the chair and settling himself in it. Placed on the arm was a large, knitted blanket that Shu often used, and Mika hesitated for a moment before he delicately unfolded it and laid it over himself. It smelled faintly of Shu and Mika felt his eyes growing heavy as curled up tighter in the chair and fell almost immediately to sleep.

* * *

Mika awoke with a start to the sounds of shuffling around him, and as he snapped his eyes open his vision focused on Shu at the other end of the bedroom trying carefully to sort through his bag without making too much noise. Mika sighed in relief at the sight and shifted slightly in the chair.

"Oshi-san?"

Shu looked up from his bag and frowned at Mika, "Kagehira...did I wake you?"

Mika shook his head and unfurled himself from the chair, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he did. "M's'okay Oshi-san, m'sorry for fallin' asleep in ya chair without askin' ya first." 

Shu smiled softly at Mika, and he felt his breath catch in his throat. "You deserve the rest, Kagehira." Shu paced towards him and stopped directly in front of the chair, then reached out and ran his hand through Mika's hair. 

Mika blushed and unconsciously moved his head into Shu's warm hand. "Nnnn Oshi-san…"

Shu bent down and pressed a kiss to Mika's forehead, which caused Mika to suck in a breath. Shu continued, and pressed another kiss to Mika's temple, then the top of his cheekbone, then the soft pink of his cheeks, then he moved to press a light kiss to Mika's nose. 

Mika's breathing was heavier but he didn't dare move, this was _too good_ to be true. Surely he must still be asleep? 

Shu leaned his head back a little to stare straight into Mika's eyes, and Mika bit his lip with the nerves that started to overcome him.

"Um, Oshi-san, what're ya doin'?"

Shu smiled softly back at him and moved his hand down to caress the side of Mika's face. 

"Maintenance."

Shu leaned in slowly, giving Mika the time to push him away if he wanted, but when he was met with no resistance, Shu leaned in the whole way and pressed his lips to Mika's, feeling him almost melt below him. 

Mika responded almost immediately, leaning into Shu's kiss, trying to pour every ounce of emotion he felt into his response. 

He loved Shu, and if this is how he could show it, well. Mika get used to this. 


	2. The Bygone Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hurt/Comfort.
> 
> Shu has a panic attack, but Mika is there to comfort him.

The Itsuki household was quiet: It was an eerie quiet, the kind that showed itself only when it was obvious there was _something_ wrong. The shoes left at the entryway to the house, and the schoolbags strewn across an empty bed were some of the few signs of life in the house.

That, and perched on the floor in the corner of one of the rooms, a figure: shrouded in a large pink blanket with a delicate porcelain doll clutched to his chest. His chest heaved, each breath caused his body to shake and tears to drip down his cheeks. 

This happened sometimes: the war had long since passed, Valkyrie had long since had their resurgence, but Shu still ached with the echoes of the past. His precious friends had seemed to have all recovered far quicker than him, able to rebuild themselves from the ground up. But there were still parts of him that were still shattered, too sharp and jagged to begin to rebuild, but the rest of him was stable enough that this was, thankfully, not a very common occurance. But that still didn't help ease the ache in his lungs and the tears that stained his face, the self loathing from constant thoughts of _I wasn't good enough. I'll never be good enough._

There was, however, another person in the house. A tuft of messy hair and eyes of mismatched amber and lapis, for who Shu was _everything._ For him, Shu was the most perfect: if it was for Shu he would gladly give every fiber of his being to dedicate it to Shu's art. And he did, he did with all the love and fervour he could manage from his defective self. For him, Shu was the most perfect, so to see Shu so raw and so vulnerable was simply another way Mika could dedicate himself to Shu. 

He didn't hesitate now to cross the room towards the bundled up Shu in the corner, and knelt down in front of him. Shu's breathing had eased, but the tears still streamed down his face and Mika's heart ached. He reached out a hand but quickly pulled back, thinking better of it. 

"Oshi-san? M'here, ya don't need t'worry now."

Shu raised his head in acknowledgement, his eyes still blurred with tears but still managed to focus on Mika.

"S'alright if I sit next to ya and hug ya? Cry into my shoulder if ya need to, Oshi-san." 

Shu nodded after a few moments, and Mika wasted no time shifting himself so he sat next to Shu, and dropped his arm over Shu's shoulder. Shu exhaled a heavy breath and leaned into Mika's embrace, he reached out and clutched the front of Mika's shirt with one hand and rested his head against the crook of Mika's neck. A sob wracked through his body, and Mika brought his other arm up to fully embrace Shu, cradling him in his arms. This was all he could do: he felt _so_ useless but this was _all he could do._ He just hoped it was enough.

"S'fine, Oshi-san. M'here, ya safe here with me. I love ya'. 


	3. Endless Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used both prompts (Masquerade Ball + Clockwork) and wrote a waltzing poem: please enjoy!

Endless Waltz 

> _"Ah, this warmth that has come to me, won’t you dance with me?" - Itsuki Shu, Cloth Waltz._

His eyes of Lapis mismatched with Amber

that hide beneath a clockwork mask: beyond

the ballroom, orchids offer the answer. 

The Blush of hair unable to respond,

though the sound of the Waltz will draw them near,

their hands entwined: the Rose will take the lead.

The masks that hide the face makes it unclear

but Amber and Lapis hope to succeed.

Lavender eyes sit opposite his own

guiding the Waltz with perfect precision, 

a spark of intrigue after the unknown 

but nothing can dissuade his decision.

The Rose leans in and speaks with a flurry:

“You are my perfect art. My Valkyrie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a sonnet because of _course_ I did. Though the time it took me to write it I could have done like 3k worth of prose. But that's fine. Poetry is very cathartic. Please enjoy!


	4. Memories, Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hanahaki. 
> 
> The buds in Shu's chest have bloomed for Mika, but Shu is prepared to carry out this burden by himself.

The yellow tulips that tumbled from Shu’s lips were a sign: a cursed mockery of the feelings he’d held on to for far too long, the blood that stained them as they scratched and scarred his throat were to be a reminder. That the love he felt for his most precious Kagehira was just as the petals suggested: one sided, and stained with ruin.

It didn't matter to Shu how often Mika declared his adoration for his Oshi-san, deep in Shu's heart he knew these were just empty words, misunderstood notions from a boy who latched on tightly to the person to show him the most kindness. But kindness was not all Shu offered, if he offered it at all. He had given the boy harsh words that were far from necessary, forced him into a position that he was almost _positive_ the boy detested, and had criticised him down to his very core.

But Shu was a coward. Shu loved the boy with the mismatched eyes of amber and lapis, who had so much love to give he sometimes couldn't stand it, and who Shu knew would follow him to the ends of the Earth should he so much as ask.

Why was it, then, that Shu believed Mika didn't love him? He asked himself time and time again, but he knew the answer: this was Shu's penance for all his wrongdoings of the past. For Nito: sweet, beautiful, _flawless_ Nito, who Shu nearly destroyed thanks to his own arrogance and self righteousness. For the fall of Valkyrie, which although was not his _fault,_ his pride and egotism were the direct precursor for their doom.

And though it may be that Valkyrie rose again, it is here that Shu found his lungs twisted, filled with the blooms and vines of a love that he _cannot_ accept Mika is willing to offer him.

He tried to hide his blooms from Mika, though the task was not so easily completed. Mika was observant, scarily so, and the times Shu had to make hasty exits from their practices to cough up gardenias into the sink were too close for comfort. The vines constricted his chest and made it ever harder to breathe, but he refused to acknowledge it. He refused to _care_.

He knew he would be unable to hide his condition forever. Mika would look at him with confusion and worry and _pity,_ and Shu would feel the primrose petals catch at the back of his throat, the desperation to hide himself forever, but also to spill everything to the person he loved most in this world. But he had hoped he would be able to hide it for longer, so he could make sense of his thoughts and his reservations: so that he could perhaps allow himself to be loved by Mika.

But fate was cruel. Shu's strength was slowly being sapped away by the blooms in his lungs, and he, in a moment of weariness and poor judgement, fell to the floor of the kitchen in his home and spilled bloodied forget-me-not's around him. He heard Mika's soft gasp, and knew this was it, Mika would truly understand how deep Shu's feelings sat, and he would want nothing more to do with him. But instead of anger and disgust and resentment, Mika knelt next to Shu and reached out to a small pile of the blossoms, as if to clean them up.

Shu slapped his hand away before his fingers could brush against a petal. "K—Kagehira, don't touch them, or they will infect you as well."

Mika smiled almost _sadly_ at him and ignored Shu's pleas for him to stop, bundling up a few in his hands to deposit in the bin. When he retook his place next to Shu, he picked up another blossom and inspected it between his fingers.

"I can't get th'disease again when I already got it, Oshi-san."

Shu shook his head in disbelief, had he infected Kagehira without even realising? If it was his fault Kagehira was also suffering then...

"Ya don't gotta look so panicked, Oshi-san. I've been coughin' up flowers for ya since ya took me in, but it's probs my fault yer bloomin' for Nazuna-nii... M'sorry I got ya into this mess..."

A thousand thoughts swirled in Shu's head at Mika's revelations, but he could barely process which one to focus on first. "Kagehira, you... Nito? You think I am spilling my blood and flowers everywhere for _Nito_?"

Mika raised and eyebrow and nodded in confusion. "Nnnn? Ye o'course they're for Nazuna-nii, who else would they be for, Oshi-san? Ya really are dumb sometimes huh?"

Shu inhaled his fullest breath in months, feeling the pressure of the vines _finally_ easing, but still unable to focus on half of Mika's confession. "Kagehira it is you who is the dull one. Brainless and foolish and beautiful and _perfect_ ." Shu reached towards Mika to place his hand on the side of the younger boy's face, and brushed a thumb against his cheek, "Kagehira these wretched petals that have taken root in my chest are not for _Nito_ , they are for _you_."

Shu could almost feel Mika's own vines easing in his chest as he responded, "B-but Oshi-san, if they're for me then... yer love ain't unrequited. I love ya so much Oshi-san, I always have."

Tears welled up in Shu's eyes as he found himself finally, _truly_ able to feel loved by Mika. "Kagehira I denied myself the love you showed me for far too long, perhaps I could have eased both our suffering long ago if I simply—"

"If ya simply weren't so stupid?"

Shu laughed shortly, the tears now spilling down his cheeks, "Yes. If I wasn't so ignorant towards everything you tried to show me then perhaps this would have been far easier far sooner."

Their breathing, almost simultaneously now, began to ease gradually, until both of them took their fullest breaths in what seemed like forever.

"Hey Oshi-san? I love ya."

"I love you too, Kagehira."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE Hanahaki trope so much, so I'm super pumped this was one of the prompts! I could have explored this more and may potentially rework it in the future, but for now I finally got out my first Hanahaki fic!


	5. Fleeting Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Teddy Bear
> 
> It's Mika's Birthday, Shu gifts him something personal and beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a day late and I wrote this at 1am, I'm sorry it's so short!!

“Kagehira… Happy Birthday.” 

Shu averted his gaze as he held out a gift bag with an abnormally large box inside towards Mika, his cheeks tinged with a blush. 

Mika raised an eyebrow and accepted the box reluctantly, regarding Shu with suspicion. “Nnn Oshi-san… ya didn’t hafta do anythin’ for me, ya know jus’ bein’ with ya is enough for me.”

Shu huffed and crossed his arms, frowning deeply at Mika but trying his  _ hardest _ not to. “Perhaps you should open the present and be grateful before you natter on about not wanting anything.” 

Mika grumbled, but reluctantly pulled the box out of the bag. It was far lighter than he expected, and there was barely a rattle from inside when he shook it gently. He placed the box on the small low table in front of him, and carefully pulled at the ribbon tied neatly in a bow. He was...nervous? He didn’t know why, but something about the way Shu was shifting seemed out of place, so Mika wasn’t really sure what to expect.

Though, whatever he  _ was  _ expecting in the deeper parts of his mind, it wasn’t this. He lifted the lid and gasped loudly: laid on top of soft tissue paper were two pristine teddy bears. The left, a dusty pink with jeweled lavender eye, and a cog wheel embroidered in it’s chest; and the right, a dark green with eyes of amber and lapis, a black feather in its chest. Mika carefully lifted one of the bears out and inspected it closer: the craftsmanship on it was beautiful, and Mika knew with absolute certainty that Shu didn’t buy them: this was his Oshi-san’s work, no doubt.

“O-oshi-san, did ya make these for me? They’re so beautiful I love them so much...”

“Well of course I did, Kagehira, is your brain soft? Do you think I would allow sub par work to be given to you, on your Birthday no l —” Shu was interrupted by Mika throwing his arms around Shu’s neck in a bone crushing hug.

“Nnnn Oshi-san I love them so much, thank ya for spendin’ time to make ‘em for me, they’re so beautiful I’ll treasure them forever.”

Shu softened in Mika’s arms, and wrapped his own around Mika’s waist.

“You’re very welcome.” He paused, then, and contemplated his next words. 

“Happy Birthday… Mika.”


End file.
